Everworld: Road To Tartarus
by Freeformer
Summary: LAME ASS OLD STORY I WROTE BACK WHEN I WAS A KID
1. Chapter 1 It's all fake

Everworld: Road to Tartarus

Chapter 1: It's all fake

It being 4 years since the battle between the gods and the Hewtens. Greece is in peace, But yet one will danger the peace. He wait in shadow and darkness forever trapped, but yet he plots and waits...

It was another bullshit day in Matt's life. He was 14 and never went to a party or had a girlfriend. He was a good looking but was freak when meeting girls. He had many friends. Among them was Edward which he called Ed. He was a guy you can be friends with in a snap. You had to earn his respect. When you did, its worth every little bit. Matt met Edward went he was 6 years old. Ever since then they would friends. It was 7 period at school. Matt was in sex education class.

''Yeah kids can you tell me why the male reproduction system is in the outside of the male's body?" said Mrs. Stanlie

James whisper to matt

"The! So they can jerk off! Everybody knows that." Matt busted out laughing

"What in the hell is so funny?" Yelled Mrs. Stanlie

James look a Matt's face

"Sorry man I could resist."

"Jay your a dick."

"Oh haha, Matt." Yep it was another normal day.

Over Greece, people honor there gods thanking Zeus for they plentiful harvests. As hundreds of people worshipped Zeus, they where completely obvious of the fate bestowed upon them…. Gods  
_  
"Busy rebuilding are they... Foolishly they pretend there safe when I'm still here... They think closing some gates means the end of this ... I don't blame them for its there nature to be forgetful... Even their gods are absentminded Zeus has forgotten all he locked away in Tartarus... Its time for all of us to remind him... Go...Do what I commanded you too... Make way for the Titans!"_

The voice howl in the ears of the Greeks. A mile away a large bat flew out of the ocean floor. It was the size a basketball player. It flew towards the docks at a grieving speed. The dark red eyes look around for its prey. The man look up.

"Wha...?" Then it spotted him.

Matt begged for the bell to ring. It was already 4.14pm. He had it ticked down to 1min, then it was summer vacation. Finally he snapped.

"RING the damn Bell all ready!" as he yelled a crossed the hot classroom. Both the students and the teacher was too lazy or tried too care. Matt thought of going camping with Ed and J on Monday.

Matt was begging to get the hell outta that room.

Then it did rang, clear as a bell! The ring was like pure sun light. Matt bounced to his feet and ran out the door.

"Finally no more listening to her bitching!"

Matt ran down the Brock. There he met Ed and James.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Hey Ed and Me thought of a good idea to head to the arcade after school you coming?" ask James.

"J you bet your ass on it."

Matt can never put down a good game. Both friends raced down the streets nearly getting run over by a car, to the arcade.

"Are you joking?", yelled Arkantos. The Battle of Troy is not a task for the admiral. We be even lucky to arrive there to in time, let alone reinforce the Greek armies!"

"It would shame Poseidon not to sent to end the Siege at Troy. None of my junior captains will be last long over there' said" Krios.

"No it must be you."

"Don't worry father, Krios I will take my fathers place."

"No Kastor!" said Arkanos, "You are far to young to go, I forbid it from happening, even from the Gods, Krios so be it, I will go to troy as you asked. This airing will not take long. Zlaeno load the supplies on the transport we will be sailing soon."

Hours, later the fierce Royal Atlantean fleet sailed off. The fleet, numbered up to two hundred thousand ships. Leading the way was Arkantos

As Matt and the gang raced to the arcade, Matt had happen to come across a strange sigh. Come to the grand opening of the v-8 arcade on 6/18/2005.

**_All games will be free, this is a one time deal, so don't walk, run to v-8.! 165 Mable road by sea ridge.  
_**  
"Hey guys, look at this", said Matt.

"Oh crap!" said Ed. "6/18 that's tomorrow! I think I can't make it, maybe."

"Ed what is so urgent that you ass cant go?"

"It's a _family_ thing. Just have to wait and see….."

"Ok then its on! We will meet 10 sharp, ok guys? said James.

Tomorrow came and Ed made it to the Arcade as promised.

After a long time in the arcade the gang finally ran out of money.

"Later dudes, I'm out." Waved ED

"Come on Matt. Don't be an ass. Where going to miss the bus ride home!

"HEY FUCK YOU "J"!" yelled matt as people from the street was looking at him. All thinking he was retarded……………………………………………………………

At midnight Matt was still tossing and turning in his bed.

Matt realized something was not right. But normally he annoyed it, but the thing puzzled his mind. Hours he thought of it.

It was all ready 3am. He had to go to sleep or will never make it to V-8. Then his mobile phone rang.

Matt was almost freaked out when it did.

"Hello?" Matt said in a sleepily but angry voice.

"Its me dude, me Ed."

"Dude are you joking man. Its 3am go to sleep! Go to sleep! Get off the phone and sleep! I will talk to you in the morning."

"Matthew shut the fuck up and listen!" screamed Ed in a eerie tone.

"I got something to show you, come to my house now."

"To hell with that! As Matt slam the phone and went to bed.

"What was Ed thinking?" Matt said to himself.

"What was so important to show me at three in the morning?" None the less Matt finally when to sleep.

In the morning Matt woke up, and notice something strange.

He was in his living room, sleeping on the floor.

"I better not be sleep walking." Matt looked at the clock, it was still 3pm.

"That's not right… I swore I slept later, much later then that time." Matt pulled himself, and regain his senses.

"How the hell I get here?"

Matt was still figuring this as he walked to V-8. Then he bumped into James. Literarily

"Sorry J….. You don't look to good. Get any sleep?" said Matt.

"NOT at ALL, but I got a phone call at three in the morning, guess who it was?"

Matt listened carefully to what his reaction where when he answered.

"Ed"

"He, How the fuck you know?" asked James in a puzzled voice

"I got the same phone call, something he waited to show me in his house."

"Well, where early lets check this thing out."

"Sound good to me lets go Jay."

The sky was still cloudily the road still wet from the rain.

Yet matt's mind was still puzzled. Something was not right. It was in the air and wind, the sky and ground. James can feel it too. Matt wanted to ask him what it was. But he annoyed it, like what he always do.

A mistake the he will regret.

As the friends walk to the front yard of there buddy, the two notice something really, really strange. The door was wide open.

"Oh fuck, someone broke in." said Matt

"Nah, you know Mr. Leung always go on morning jogs to the park every Friday"

The two walk up the front stoop.

"Hello...Ed?" said James.

"Careful James, I got a bad fucking feeling in my gut. Like- "

"Thorns inside your brain, and worms inside you?"

Fear stunned Matt into submission.

"Ed in danger!" yelled Matt rushing in

"They hear us!"

The house was dead quiet. Not even an echo.

The Duo both checked the rooms of the house. There was nothing in the bedrooms, living room, kitchens.

Nothing, No windows, no air vents, no doors. All the rooms where painted blue. Matt swore day before they where white.

But once there when to the backyard they saw Ed.

"So... you came."

"Ed? Dude you freaking me out" said Matt.

Matthew Lee, James Marshall... I knew you will come sooner or later.

"Matt that's not Ed. I have this gut feeling its not.

"Are you crazy." whispered Matt, He looked just like him. Therefore in the laws of nature hes Edward Leung!

"Call me crazy if you want, I know the guy, maybe not as long as you, and whoever the hell he…….is………..he……..is….not...Edward!.

"That's right Matt." said Ed

"I'm not Edward Leung... I'm that feeling inside you.

The laugh echo in James and Matt's mind. The pain was unbearable. It felt like his brain was being beaten my needles, and burned to ashes… all at the same time. It was two minutes of hell. Finally Matt passed out. James was almost going too. At the last moment, he saw Edwards face melt before him, tiny mouths appear all over his face.

He soon transformed to a flock of crows. Finally James lost his mind and all when black.

Haaahahahhahahah! the laugh filled the room and even the whole world.

And so it begins...


	2. Chapter 2 The Siege Begins

Everworld

Chapter 2: The Siege Begins

"Hey Matt wake up!"

James hit Matt in the gut as hard has he can.

"Ah, man what the fuck you did that for? And where the hell are we?"

"I dont know Matt, but I was right that was not Ed."

"I don't give a shit! Where are we? This is a stable. But I dont remember even living near one!"

"Sir, spies!"

The guard yelled. Quickly guards completely surrounded the two all pointing there spears at the boys faces.

Matt looked at James. "Jay what the hell is going on!"

"Sir I found these "kids" near are supply caravans." A big guard came out.

"What is your business sneaking into are supplies, huh? Answer me boy!"

The man spat at Matt's face blinding him.

"Fuck you!" yelled Matt as he try to hit the man but was quickly knock down by two other ones from his back.

"Ah a tough one huh. You Greek loving scum. You die!" The man raised his sword.

"Wait captain!" A handsome man appear out of the crowd of soldiers.

"Lord Hector!" The man quickly stop his sword in mid air inches from finishing the job.

Hector quickly walked towards Matt. He then smiled.

"Its all right. You Greek dog!"

He kicked Matt in the face and he fell towards the dirt.

Matt's lips was blooding badly. Cut opened by Hector's boot.

James quickly ran to aid his friend.

"Matt you ok? You son of a bitch!" James snapped towards him.

"What where the Greeks thinking sending in children to do there dirty work.

The big man then glad James by the throat.

"Well my lord?"

"Slow yourself captain." He looked into James's eye. Who sent you? Was it Agamemnon? That old fool. Cant he see. Helen longs for Troy and Troy she will STAY! The Trojans are not easily fooled. Not like your scum. Take them to the blacksmith. Make them pay for spying.

"WAIT!" yelled Matt

Matt got on to his feet.

"I beg you sir. Spare us we don't even know where we are.

The Troops laughed.

"You made a mistake. Lying to the Prince of Troy!"

Then he walked away. Moments later the big man threw James to the ground and started beating the hell out of him. The other guards joined in. Both Matt and James were beaten senseless. The guards all laughed as they beat the two.

GREEK DOGS! After the beating the guards force the two to go work with the blacksmith.

"Yeah make weapons for us to kill you with once the war is over you! Greeks blood will full the oceans!" said the old Blacksmith

Matt looked at the beaten face of his friend. James was still alive but was badly hurt. He placed the rusty piece of metal on a table and carefully walked over pass the deaf Blacksmith.

James manage to crawl up to his knees and whispered

"Matt these people are fucking crazy. We must get out of here, or they will kill us." He said as tears ran down his face.

"I know Jay, I know."

The sea was has bright as the sun. The Altantean fleet approached Greek controlled waters.

"Sir, they arrived!" yelled a Greek Hoplite pointing to the sea.

A ship came towards the docks, and couldn't stop in time. All the man scattered out of the way.

Arkantos stepped out, bearing his bronze armor and spear.

"Pardon, we couldn't stop in time, forgives us."

"Ah you just in time for are final push, Arkantos! I would never thought mother Atlantis would sent her best admiral to aid us." said Agamemnon.

"Well someone had to end this war." Said laughed Arkanto

"And look its Ajax I'm surprised you still drawing breath after this war!"

"These Trojans dogs try to everyday to kill us,... its good to see you again, who did you upset this time to be sent this far." Ajax said in his ruffed voice.

"No one, friend." Grinned Arkantos

"Will then get your men ashore and set up camp. But be careful Arkantos there are Trojan scouts in the woods. After you reached you camp we will prepare for are final assault. Ajax will aid you.

"Alright men we must build up defense strong enough to protect are camp from enemies. Lets make haste."

At the commanded of Arkantos, the whole army of three thousand men move a crossed the fields. The Army marched passed rivers and Plateau, killing Trojans along the way.

"This looks like a good spot to settle down. Men set up the tents it will be night soon." Said Arkantos

Matt was pounding on the metal with all his strength.

"The hammer weights a ton!"

James was next to him, he pulled the metal from the oven.

"I must be dreaming, god please let this be a dream." yelled James.

"Troy? I heard that from somewhere."

"Who really gives a fuck where you heard it from?"

"It was in school. You know I never paid attention to it." The guard then hit Matt in the head with a wooden club.

"Talk one more time and you will be in the oven along with the other Greeks….. Ha thought so, you Greeks never were brave.

"Hey man." said Matt I'm not even Greek! SO fuck you!"

"Was that a Greek curse? Boy? This "fuck"."

"Yeah it means you." Matt murmured

"Enough talk, dude lets get back to work before we pissed off that Hector." whispered James in a low soft voice.

"I swear we will get out of this hellish place alive."

Its was already nightfall and the boys where sent to there cells. The boys both tried to figure a way out of this mess. But no one manage to figure out way to escape. It was morning the boys had nothing to eat and didn't sleep at all.

Hector appear.

"Well how do you favor are prison cells? There very "nice" aren't they?"

Both boys didn't even speak.

"Answer me." roared Hector? "Guards get them out of there cells and brought them to the courtyard."

"Give them each 20 lashes.

"Yes my lord. I will." Just before the guard open the cells a horn brew.

"WHAT? The Greeks are attacking! Get Lord Hector out of here and sent for reinforcements!

"Who is there leader?" asked Hector as he placed his gold plated helmet on.

"It is Arkantos! He is aided by Ajax!"

"Is there any word of Achilles?"

"No Captain, He has quit fighting. The coward, the spineless little coward."…………………………………………………………..

"Pull the Hoplites and Cavalry forward! Let the siege engine take care of the gate!" Arkantos ordered his men for a aggressive yet dangerous move.

"Protect the siege engines at all cost!"

The siege weapons launched boulders, slamming into the main gate of Troy. Trojans where crashed by stone or boulders crashing down on top of them.

The Trojans retaliate by sending out there own cavalry to counter attack the Greeks. The men charge forward with there spears. Hoplites leveled up there pikes to the cavalry. Death was everywhere. Arkantos was a born admiral, he earn his respect from every Greek soldier on that battlefield. He fought in many countless battles.

"Archers man your bows and aim for the enemy's front line troops!" yelled Arkantos.

Ajax slam his shield to one of the men sending him flying.

Hours and hours of fighting came to pass. The Trojans still outnumbered the Greeks. The siege engines where slowly cracking the main gate but it was far too slow.

"Jay this is are time to run." Matt said as he grabbed his a sword from a near by weapons storage room.

"Yea, but how do we make it passed those gates."

"These chains are rusted to the core, with enough force this thing would snap. On the count of three we both pull on it ok. Ready three!"

Both boys pulled as hard as they can. The chains where loose but wasn't loose enough.

"Ok Jay. Pull again!

The boys pulled harder and harder. The chain was then able to break free. James looked a Matt.

"Cheap stuff." James then ran out.

"Dude don't fucking leave me here man! Fuck!" Two minutes later James came back with an ax.

"Ok I hope these locks are cheap too." James then force the ax into the lock. It broke like a toothpick.

"Cheap stuff." Matt ran out the prison cell.

"Lets get the hell out of here! Keep the ax. It will come in handy."

Meanwhile at the main gates the Greek and Altantean army continues there attack on one of the gates.

"Admiral we are losing men faster then were killing them!" yelled a Cavalry soldier

"So be it!" Arkantos rushed into the bloodiest part of the battlefield."

He let out his famous and most feared battle cry. Once the Altantean heard this. There morale sky rocketed greatly,

"Fight on my brothers!" Yelled a Altantean soldier.

Pikes slammed into Trojan cavalry, sword ripped Greeks Hoplites in half. Siege engines where set on fire. The four stories buildings came burning down upon soldiers, Trojan or Greek.

Soon the Trojans where forced back to there second gate. There most formidable one.

Matt and James finally made it back to daylight.

The sun was so refreshing, the next sight was not. Bodies lay motionless as they walked down the bloody road. Matt's stomach was very uneasy. He was going to throw up. The sign of death make it mark on Matt. The smell of corpses filled his mind. Matt looked around, there was no Trojan guard or soldier anywhere to be founded. They rush to the gates only to be found by other soldier.

"This is so messed up for me." said James in a tried voice.

The soldiers look at the two. A man then came up to both of them. Are there any more prisoners in there?

"What?" Matt look at James with a puzzled face.

"How I know that, you ask?" said the man, looking at the chains tired to your bounded to there legs.

"Well any smart person will know that you children where kept captured. Call for the admiral."

"Move in quickly and stop Troy's commanders and Generals from returning to there main gate."

The Soldiers quickly went in and started to burn down Trojans supply caravans, while taking as much as they can.

"Burn them all so we can cut off Troy's supply route! Take whatever food or weapons are useful to us, destroyed the rest!" Matt heard the voice of a born leader. Yes Admiral yelled the soldiers.

The admiral walked towards Matt, and James.

"Those Trojans ruthless and cruel, I swear I will kill them all."

The admiral looked at matt.

"What is your name child? I'm stop calling me a child, why is everyone call me a child. Im fourteen for god sake!" Matt had nothing to lose and was expecting a boot to the face again.

"Em, you sound just like my son Kastor, ok allow me to introduce myself. I am Arkantos the admiral of Atlantis. This is Ajax sergeant of the Greek army on Troy. And you too be?"

Matt looked straight into Arkantos's eyes,

"I'm Matthew Lee, this is my friend James Marshall. We don't know what is going on or how we got here."

Damn Trojan whores beaten the child senseless and made them wear those ugly outfits, said Ajax. James shot a look at Matt.

"I'm surrounded by retards. This is brand new Ecko shit man!"

"Where are we?"

Arkantos walked towards the broken Trojan gates. Turned his head around a little and spoke, "Your in Everworld."

The two remained clueless, but soon spoke in one voice yelling one word out.

"DOH!"


	3. Chapter 3 Frontline

Chapter 3: Frontline  
  
You got to be pissing on me or something, Everworld? What in gods names is that? James shot a confused look towards Matt.  
  
Before The amiral could answer a soldier race to meet with Ajax. Sir the trojans have began they counter attack. Agammeon is in trouble! What, yelled Ajax. Arkantos order all his troops listen. Everyone abandon the gate we have know choice. Agammeon is in trouble! In a flash the soldiers raced out the gate. Arkantos and Ajax rushed to defend there leader.  
  
What sould we do matt? I dont know "J".But I aint going to die like this. Matt then picked up an dead hoplite's spear. James looked at matt. You must be out of your mind. Matt looked back towards james. James this aint fake. Those corpse over there are real. The only way we get the hell out of troy is to fight. James sighed. God I hate this shit. He picked up his ax. Lets forward the men to there leader.  
  
There Agamemmon, arkantos, he is surrounded, Ajax erough talk. Hold on Agamemmon My hoplites are here, called arkantos. The men quickly rush towards Agamemmon and his men. Horse men completely out his men, but back up was on the way. Arkantos's men where run acrossed a hill, Arkantos where never going to make it on time. The trojans pressed hard on the attack. Many of agamemmon's man laid there dead, arrows priece thought there arrow and body. Then in a flash of a sec and 2 men appeared once the trojans saw them they all went to attack him. The man rode a white horse into battle. Ajax! Look its Achilles! Arkantos let a sigh of comfored, Now we even the scales. Arkantos men rush towards the enemy and metal clash! Arkantos jammed his spear into a horse causing it to fall to the ground. The rider was crushed by the horse the rode on top of him. Achilles was unstoppable. His sword cut though skin like a scissor cut though paper. Crys of pain echoed acrossed the hillside.  
  
Matt are you sure we want to do this? You can bet you ass on it! I got a score to settle with those bastards who hit me.The two boys saw the chaos and death all around them. Well nice know you Matt. Same for me "J". The boys let out a cry, Achilles look around and saw the boys, huh. He smiled for a moment, then he when back kill trojans. Blood shed on his armor. His pure white horse was now bight red. Matt some how got the strengh and courage to kill a trojan, a human being. The boys push though the crowrd of soldiers to the place with the least fighting. The battle lasted for about 13 mins. Matt never was able to kill a guy, He was too afraid too. James was the same. After the battle Matt looked a james. James was slab by a trojan soldier. Matt's fear was gone. He rush boldly into the man who slab his friend. You die mother fucker! Matt jammed his weapon into the chest of the trojan soldier. James cry out pain. He got slab in the shoulder from behind. Matt rush to aid his friend. Oh man, James dont die on me. Help! And body ? Help! 2 greeks soldier heard the cry and brough a a wagon. Get your wounded friend on. Matt looked at his dieing friend. Tears fulled his eyes. That bastard, that fucking bastard! Matt charge into the trojan soldier. Matt then slab him from behind in the back. Blood cover his body. The trojan then turned around and fell onto the dirt.  
  
Mins of more fighting came. Finally, hector cryed out, retreat to the to the second gate! The trojans ran like dogs back to the main gates. Hector ran in first. Close the gate he ordered the the guard. But sir there are men stay out there. Hector rush up the ladder and climb to the top of the guard towers. Soldier this is a sign of tension. Hector then cut the man in the head and push him of the tower.  
  
The man yelled all the way down. His body landed on the hard dirt and was kill intanstly. Hector then putted on the the rope. The gate started to shut. Wait mylord, cryed a trojan soldier. Archers fire on the people coming towards the gate. Cant sir there are to many people. Fool read my word, I said fire on the "people" coming towards the gate. Yes my lord, the soldiier siad in a sad voice and the archers where foroced to fire on there own men. Arrows filled the sky and bodys of the trojans. The gate was half way closed . The greeks pushed the trojan force back to they gate. Atfer mins of hard work Hector finally manage to shut close the gate. No my Lord! Yelled a soldier coming to the closed wall. He was then shot by the ones he fought for.  
  
Sir is he going to be alright said matt in a soft sad voice. Dont worry apollo's healing salve can save you freind life, said the greek docter.The doctor rub a blue luqid on jame's wounded. He will be fine. James turn to look at Matt. Little cry baby. Im not cry, as Matt rub the tears out of his eyes. I got some shit in my eye thats all. Yeah right. No dude, really I got some dust in my eye when I killed that soldier.  
  
Thanks Poseidon, we got here in time, said arkantos in a tried voice, he had wounds in his chest armor and his shoulder was breeding. Those dogs, said Agamemmon. They stole are supplys and burn down nearly all of the ship, we be lukcy erough just to escape now. Escape? Arkantos said in an angry voice. We just knock down one of the gates! We sould be pressing are attack not talking about escape. By the time we got erough men and siege weapons the trojans would have outnumber us 10 to 1. Ajax slowly limped towards the two. No Agamammon. It seem very got a trump card. Arkantos looked towards the sea. They was a incoming ship. Agamammon look at ajax. Only one ship! We must retreat. No sir you forgot about him. A man walked out of the ship. By the gods Agamemmon said in a soft voice. 


	4. Chapter 4 Just enough rope

Chapter 4 Just erough rope  
  
The man was wearing a gold plated armor and had a long bow. Odyessus! The mighty warrior stepped out of his ship. Judging by the dead greeks and bruned down ships I say you need my help agamemmon. Odyessus! Ajax! Both warrior knew each other. Odyessus I want you to meet Arkantos. Arkantos then shaked Odyessus hands. I heard alot bout you Odyessus I hope you combat skills are better then you fame. Said arkantos. Some goes to you my friend. So what the soultion? All 4 men went into the tents to think of a good plan. Well his it stands now are men are pin down in this island. Well dont have erough ships to sail back for reinforcements.  
  
James are your wound better. James looked at matt with a pissed out face. There still breedy! Healing salve my ass. Matt laughed, in his mind he knew james was a guy that joked alot, even when he is hurt in battle. "J" I be back. Matt out of the tent and looked outside. The air smelled like outcooked pork. He look up to the night sky. And wonder, How the hell he got here. He started to take a around the camp. He was hunrgy as hell. He walked over to the barracks and saw soldiers eating a hot meal. He quickly rush over to them. Hey can I have some of that stuff? The soldier looked at matt, and said in a tough voice. Kid................, have you killed a trojan soldier? Matt stopped for a min, yes I have. Hahahaha, all the men laugh together. Join in kid. The soldier glad a big piece of pork and gave it to Matt. Anyone who his killed a trojan dog is my zeno's friend. There are all of are friends. Not listening even to the friend part Matt took a bite from the pork. Yurk! This taste like dog shit! So that was the smell. All the soldiers looked at Matt. Hahahahaah you must be new here or something. Matt looked down towards his hands which was cover with dry blood, you can say that. I like you kid.  
  
You answer back not like other soldiers and can actally kill someone. Matt turned around. Its you. It was Achilles! Matt looked in the bloody face of achilles. And finally said, I saw you back there you where unstoppable. Achilles Drew his sword, yeah I was wasnt I. How did you even surive that fight ask Matt. Its a gift. Arkantos and Ajax walk over to achilles. Arkantos then saw Matt, how the? Im suprised you even surived that fight. How is you friend? He is wounded not badly buy stilled wounded. Arkantos nodded. Men Get ready to move out. The soldiers all stopped eating and looked at Ajax. We are to recover the destroyed gate back from the troops. We must move quickly. The men then glab there gear a march towards the battlefield. Matt sat there eat has he watched the men marched.  
  
What the hell you staying here for? Matt quickly looked around, it was the guy who gave him the meal. What? You ate are meal, you are now in the greek army. WHAT! Matt looked at the pork. Come with me and glab your weapons. Matt knew there was no reason to reason with the guy. He thought to himself, that was a fucked up traded a piece of burned pork for my life. He picked up his spear and march with the army. And prayed he would live. He then made one last trip to james tent. Hey Matt. Got some food to eat I got some here eat it. James try to get up but couldnt pull himself to his feet. Matt Sign, Later "J". And lefted to fight.  
  
The night was cold, the moon was blocked by clouds, if there was a clouds in this everworld. Matt thought over and over how he got in to this world. He wonder if that was really Ed back there. Or was it someone else? None the less they march towardsthe broken gate. The trojan didnt even bother to even look out for missing supplys. Odyessus then looked around to make sure everything is clear. Odyessus nodded to Ajax. Ok everyone take whatever is use full to us and leave no gold or weapons remanding. The soldiers looked firsted at the trojan stores. Bah these torjans dont even have food left said zeno. Odyessus looked at the graint statue in the middle of the city. What a magcient looking statue. He they turned around. And was shot. 


	5. Chapter 5 A fine plan

Chapter 5 A fine plan  
  
Its a trap yelled Odyessus! Arrows flew from the sky like vultures to a flesh corpse. The greeks never knew what hit them tell it hit them. Odyessus drop down to the ground and looked around. No one was there but yet arrows flew out of on where. Arkantos was still marching his men to the front gate. We need some help over here! Arkantos looked and saw his friends in trouble. Watch out for archers as he he yelled to his men while rushing into the destroyed base.  
  
New arrows hit the men as they walked right in. The greeks where killed by something that wasnt there. Odyessus finally found something and pulled himself up and fired an arrow. The arrow was fired at a statue. The statue annoyed it and fired back at Odyessus. Odyessus drop to the floor once again and yelled. Sentinels! This is the work of Hades! Arkantos looked to crowd of greeks and saw Odyessus. What! Impossible! A greek god siding with the Trojans. Nevermind that Odyessus yelled back. Right, men charge at those sentinels!  
  
Following Arkantos's orders the men attack the stone sentinels. The stone statues fired at the charging men. But now this time the greeks used there shields to block the arrows.The hoplites tryed jamming there spears into the stone. But the sentinels skin was to hard to break or cut. Being the siege weapons in if we cant cut them we then have to break them.  
  
Matt arrived at the battlefield. It was in chaos yet again. Hey hows attack are men he ask to zenos. I dont know kid. But it sure killed alot of are men. Matt hid behind zeno. Ah man you did kill a guy right? Yeah of course. Then kill one more,shhhhhhh. Zeno met with other men and charged at the unkrown enemy. Matt take 5 mins to think about his life. Ah what the hell he thought. Finally summoning erough courage he charged at the men. Ah man. Its over. Zenos looked at Matt, too late kid. Half of Matt was pissed off, but yet the other half was so happy. Odyessus pulled the arrow head from his back. Are you ok? Of course Ajax.  
  
It takes more then a small arrow to kill me. Where is Arkantos and Achilles? Achilles is back at the base, where is Arkantos he said to a passing soldier. The last time a person saw him he was heading to Temple right over there. The soldier pointed to a run down temple that was destroyed today in the morning. Ajax walked towrds the temple not letting his guard down one sec. Just has he thought a everything was over. A loud yell come from the temple. Yet again a large statue pop out of the temple roof. Arkantos hanged on to the statues head. Hold on Arkantos yelled Ajax.  
  
Get some men over here, as Arkantos yelled back. Arkantos hold on for as long as he could. The statue stomped on the helpless men below. Archers aimed for the head and fired. The arrows bounced off the head like a baseball hitting the fence. Quickly tie him down. Ajax rusehed to the supply wagon and got a 20 foot rope. Men tie the colossus down. Odyessus help me with this. The two threw the rope between the lets of the colossus. Ok men pulled.  
  
50 men pulled the rope and the graint came crashing down to the earth. Helpless men try to get out the way of the falling colossus. The colossus slamed into the ground causing a small earthquake which stuned Matt alittle. Arkantos then jump on the fore head and slab his spear into the head of the giant colossus. The colossus let out a howl of pain and started to pull himself up. Tie him down fast. Matt rushed to help the greeks tie the colossus down. Keep him from standing up. 10s,20,30 people hold the colossus down as long as they can. Greeks pounded metal spikes into the earth as fast as they can.  
  
Hurry up yelled Arkantos. IT took a few more mins till the spikes when nailed to the ground. Now tie him up! Greeks pulled the colossus inch by inch closer to the spikes, once there they tie the ropes in to the knot of the metal spike. The colossus roared! Matt's ears where almost deaf cause of it. Once the colossus was in place a shocking thing happen.  
  
A large thunder bolt striked the larged monster. It was killed instantly. Matt looked up, and wonder just what the hell happen? This is Zeus's work. Ajax whispered to Arkantos. Well we sure own him one. ITS nice to have another god on your side. Alright men get the injured into tents and aid them as best to can, heath people start seaching for any supplys left. The men rushed off moments later. I picked myself up and followed zeno. 


	6. Chapter 6 Crys of War

Chapter 6 Crys of War  
  
James tryed to see what was going on, he manage to stand and walk towards the door. He looked around and saw people rushing back and forth with supplys like water, food, clothin. James putted hard on his soulder, and said to himself, man this sucks, that was my punching hand too. A passing soldier walked towards him, what might I ask you are doing out of the barrack tents? Hey ms im ok, The women seem to looked like she worked out alot!  
  
She shot a look into James's eyes, Your wounds are not fully healed, so please go back to your bed and rested. James shot a look back at the women, listen ms, im not going back in that smelly hell hole you called a "tent" so back off I need to find my friend. Ha laughed the women, Your friend is proabley dead. What! yelled James. After the ambush by the trojans more deaths have increase.  
  
James looked around and saw men carrying wounded soldiers to other tents. See boy, your friend is dead. If you dont go back then you will die like your friend too. James looked mad in the face, I dont need to take this shit from no fucking slut he yell at her. The women looked puzzled and called to other guards. The two where three time as big as James.  
  
We can do this the smart way or do it your way. James made a dash to the near by entrance. But the two guards glab him just in time. Throw him back to the tents and keep him there the women said coldly. James yelled out to the women. You fucking bitch! As the guards putted him back in to his tent.  
  
The greeks would able to get wounded goats and pigs back to there main base and wood for repairing there ships. Matt help zeno carry a large piece of wood back to there base. Zeno was a short but yet strong man. He didnt look good that was for sure. He looked like a person who got into a car crash. and fire, and gun fight and shark attack all at the same time, ok some maybe I was over doing it alittle, but he was for sure not a ladies man. Hey kid I forgot to ask you what was your name.  
  
Matt griped on the large piece of wood. My name is Matt. Matt? What kind of a greek name is that! Matt got a red looked at his face, why the hell you people so dumb, im not greek for god sake. Well then what are you, Matt got a sad mood on his face. I dont wanted to talk about it. Its aright I would force a kid to say what he does not want others to know.Ok ok, im -.  
  
Erough talk keep work yelled Arkantos. Matt work till dawn.  
  
As the sun rosed up to the dark sky he saw someone. It was not clear but it look like a........... God.  
  
Matt what the hell are you looking at? Matt pointed to the strange looking man on a chariot. Ah greetings o great Helios. The man looked donw and nodded his head, as he rode the sun came up from behind him. Kid that Helios are sun god. Matt looked at the sky his eye then got burned by the rising sun. Kid didnt anyone tell you not to look at the sun directly. Matt rub his eyes. Yeah yeah yeah, jesus chirst. Matt knew it was real, not know story book or a video game. The men that died there was real. His wounds where real. The gods where real. Hey can I got to go see someone.  
  
Zeno look towards the tents, what the hell, we not going some where soon. Matt rush around hoping to find james's tent. After mins of seaching he founded james in bed. James, james, james! O my god james is die! Matt looked towards the base. James! I fucking hear you. Shit cant a guy sleep here or what. Matt stop and thought to himself what kind of a dumbass he was. James got up to his knees. O man this is crazy. What took you so long to come back from eating? I had to run some airings. Thats all.  
  
MAN im I hunrgy said james. Hey you wouldnt want to eat that shit they call a meal. The women that forced james back into his tent brough a plate of food, here kid eat up. He shot a look at Matt. Matt show a sigh of fear and left the tent. Yeah I know shes a bitch! Yelled James.  
  
Arkantos this is taking too long said agemammeon. I know we must destroy the last gate before those Trojan dogs are able to regrounp and attack. Arkantos throught for a moment, hmm. Ajax,Odyessus, you got a plan. Im think said Ajax. It will take time to rebuild are siege, by that time the Trojans will outnumber us and take this base. After a long moment of silence Arkantos spoke,well poseidon is the lord of horse in Alantis whenever a defeated general loses he must hang over his mightest horse to the winner. Thats it a horse, a great wooden horse, said Odyessus.  
  
It will not take much time thanks too the lumber we founded, it will take less time then to rebuild are siege weapons. Ajax got a puzzled face, I dont get it will the horse fight? Both Arkantos and Odyessus looked act the face of Ajax, shame. The trojans are begining to let there guard down thanks to the battles we losed. This is are only time to strike! Agamammeon tapped Odyessus's shoulder. Im thankful that you think for me and me only, well get going. Atfer midnight Helen will be mine again! Matt was forced to cut large piece of wood for the greek army.  
  
Fast men! Zeno yelled at Matt's ear, work faster, if the trojans find out what we where planning then we will die! That only boosted Matt's work. He lifted the ax and smash it against the wood. Dawn was all ready here, now they where in trouble. 


	7. Chapter 7 Hide The Great Wooden Horse

Chapter 7 Hide the Great Wooden Horse  
  
Matt and the other soldiers worked for hours, just cutting the wood. Damn you "J", sleeping in your damn tent when im working my ass off.  
  
"How long this going to take?" He ask Zeno "Have some palients kid" Zeno whisper.  
  
"So let me get this clear, we sail out of range of the trojan senties, and leave the horse here," Said Ajax The horse will be fulled by greek soldiers after the horse is inside the Trojan base the men will sneak out and open the main gate, they the ships must quickly sail back to attack Hector and his men of dogs. Remeber you must not sail too far or you wont make it back in time for the attack, got it?  
  
Odyessus, you are a cunning person of war. Arkantos tapped Odyessus in the back. We must stop the trojans from finding out this plan Hows the horse men. We have not started buliding the horse flame yet this might take us two days or more, said the soldier. Hurry up! We must hurry up before the trojan sent scouts. said Odyessus. Get to it men, ordered Arkantos. Yes sir.  
  
Matt had to rest after 3 hours of hard labor. Man this is hard. Matt sat down for a min. What in erebus are you doing, yelled Zeno! Im tired, damn it! Get up and act like a man and cut some wood. Zeno eyes where like a bunch of tgiers ready to pounce for there afternoon meal. Matt picked is ax and threw it on the floor. Fuck this! Matt yelled  
  
The soldiers all looked at Matt. I dont even serve this god damn army, why the hell I risk my life for this crap. Zeno putted Matt shirt, he looked striaght at his eyes, it was like he was ready to kill him in a instant. Why you serve this army you say? Why! Zeno spat at matt's shirt.  
  
Why you say roared Zeno. Huh, not talking huh. You want to know kid, you want to KNOW. Matt spined staked from his roar, Huh answer me, answer me damn you! Matt looked back at Zeno face with the same eyes. Yes he roared! Yes he said again. I want to know!  
  
Arkantos push though the crowed. "Whats is going on here" Sir this kid wants to know why he is serving the army. I tell you why kid, Zeno Yelled. Its because we are your only chance to live. Wha? Matt said.  
  
Once you killed a Trojan soldier you are consider to be an enemy to the Trojans. Dont you understand they will kill you. If you want to live you will side with the greeks, or if you choose to leave then you must die! Zeno that enough. Yes sir. Zeno let down Matt. Get back to work men, ordered Arkantos. So kid whats you deision, to stay or leave? Matt thought for a sec. Fuck this! Matt turn and starting walking towards the sea. Suddenly an arrow pierce through is back. Ah! Matt drop to the floor as blood fulled his dirty shirt. Oh man you aint lieing, Matt said in a hurting voice. Odyessus get ready. Arkantos you think this is really nes- Just do it!~ yelled Arkantos. Ha, you cant kill me said Matt in a dieing voice. Why? Ask Arkantos? Cause if I die you will never know the Trojan's plans of attack. Plans? Tell me now!  
  
Love too But let me die first you son of a bitch! Kid tell us these plans before I kill you, said Zeno. Oh its get so dark. Matt coughed wildly, Zeus here I come you fucking rat! Arkantos pick Matt's body by the arm and threw him back into the floor. Kid im not playing here. This is not a child's playground, this is a battlefield. Tell me now! This is the last time.  
  
That you its so so so dark. Arkantos kicked Matt in the ribs. Ha, I on to you! There is no plan is there? Matt eyes was wide open, Matt said to his mind, oh fuck! That was a high states buff. Buff or not I had to safe my skin. Arkantos, what sould we do? Odyessus get the men and get back to work. Oh I forgot, kill this kid! Odyessus crawl towards Matt, im sorry kid.  
  
Odyessus got up and walked back towards Arkanos. Are you sure bout this Arkantos? He is a traitor, do it. Odyessus turned away and aim his bow towards Matt. May this child find peace in the afterlife. Matt heard those words and tried as hard has he can to pull himself up, but it was no use. Ah man why couldnt I shut the fuck up when I was suppose too. The arrow was fired from the long golden bow. Matt closed his eyes. Then a man blocked the arrow with his own back towards Matt. Matt open his eyes. Zeno! You be alright kid. The arrow hit Zeno in the back the ribs.  
  
But why? I can see a good Greek soldier get killed cause he was order by a rotting Amiral. Zeno falled to the ground. Get the doctors out here. Kill the boy! Yelled Arkantos in his tent. Odyessus aim his bow at the head of Matt. Zeno Get the hell out of the way, damn it!  
  
No! The second arrow hit Zeno in the shoulder. No Zeno! Matt pushed Zeno out of the way. Odyessus draw his last arrow, this time I wont miss. Matt life flash before his eyes. Just when the arrow left the bow. A White horse ran in between Matt and his death. The man took the arrow right towards his chest. Odyessus looked. Stay out of this Achilles! Achilles putted the arrow from his chest. Its a pity to waste arrow on this piece of scum. Is it, Odyessus putted you bow down. Before I make you! Arkantos step forward. Achille get out of the way.  
  
No Arkantos. No he said again. What the blood hell is going on here. Agememmeon walked forward. Arkantos what are you doing?  
  
Nothing, Nothing at all mylord. Arkantos walked in to his tent. Now all of you get back to work, order Odyessus. Matt ran towards Zeno. Zeno you still alive huh. Still breathing. Still breathing kid. I dont get it. First you wanted me killed, now you safe my ass from death. Wats up for that! I only want to here the Trojans plans to the war. A,  
  
Zeno there where no plans. Zeno gripped my in the arm. What! You liein-. Haha I got to go. Matt walked towards the barracks. Can I get alittle help over here. I got an arrow pirece through my fucking body? Doctors quickly came and walk Matt inside the barracks. Matt though to himself at less I dont got to work my ass off!  
  
Matt lied in bed for two hours, only two hours. The greeks threw him back to work at the wooden horse. Cheap bastards matt whispered. Didnt even give me a lollypop.  
  
James walked towards Matt. "J" we got to get the fuck outta of here.  
  
Just then the war horn blew..............  
  
Arkantos looked up, oh no. Everyone arm yourselfs! Hide the horse quickly! 


End file.
